When Three Teams Unite
by csi miami babe
Summary: In the sequel to I Was Born To Love You, there is a plan to make pregnant CSI Sara Speedle pay for something she did one year ago. Will the teams from Las Vegas, New York, and Miami be able to save her? Chapter 7 now up! The teams are sent a video tape.
1. Chapter 1

**When Three Teams Unite Chapter 1**  
Okay everyone. I've changed ages, names, and dates around since the first story. I wasn't very happy with that story. Sara had her son when she was 16. She is now 31, Speedle is 35. Their son Johnny is now 16, and their daughter Jamie is 9. The rest of the dates are the same. This story is a sequel to I Was Born To Love You. Enjoy!!

Sara Speedle sat ouside on the deck of her Miami home on a sunny afternoon thinking about just how much her life had changed the past nine months.

Her husband was alive and they were now expecting their third child in a few weeks. For Sara, life could not get any better.

She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the doorbell ring. She slowly raised herself out of her chair, walked through the house, and to the front door. What she saw shocked her. Don Flack and Danny Messer were standing outside, each holding a boquet of flowers.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"We have a couple of weeks off, so Mac sent us down here to make sure his favorite CSI isn't getting herself into trouble." Flack said.

"Yeah right Flack. We all know Montana's the favorite one." Danny said referring to Lindsay's nickname. Sara laughed and shook her head.

"So can we come in, or should we pitch a couple of tents out here?" Flack asked.

Sara smiled and said, "Come on in." When she moved the door, the two detectives got their first view of the very pregnant CSI.

"Jeez, has it been nine months already?" Danny said.

Sara smiled as she rubbed her stomach and said, "Oh yeah. Only about three weeks left though."

"So how have things been going?" Flack asked his friend.

"They've never been better. I still can't believe all of this is real. I guess it hasn't hit me yet."

"It will in three weeks." Danny said.

"Wow Messer. You're sense of humor is at it's sharpest." Sara said winking at him.

A few hours later Tim came home with the kids and all three were very excited to see the two New York detectives. The six of them had a fun night playing games and goofing around. Sara and Tim invited Flack and Danny to stay with them while they were in Miami. The two best friends agreed and that night they all slept soundly, not knowing what was going on only a few miles away.

ACROSS TOWN

Just over the bridge a plan was being formed that would change all of their lives forever. Two pictures hung on a wall. One was of Horatio Caine, and the other was of Sara Speedle. Two men were facing the photos. "Forget Caine. She's the one I want. She killed my little brother."

There you are! Chapter one is done. Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**When Three Teams Unite Chapter 2**  
Danny stood by the front window looking out at Sara sitting on the porch. He couldn't help thinking about how much the young woman had changed the past four years. She had become so much stronger in those few years. Occasionally when she had been in New York to visit her in-laws, she would help the CSI's solve their cases.

During those visits she had become as close to them as she was to her own team. She was the best fingerprint analyst he had ever met. She could put a frankensteined print back together in less than a minute. He had also learned that she would do anything for the people she worked with.

He remembered the night she had shown up at his apartment with tears streaming down her face. When he asked her what happened she told him that Eric had been shot and nearly died. She had broken down in his arms and ended up staying with him that night.

_Flashback_

"Danny this is all my fault."

Danny's eyes widened before he asked, "How is this your fault?"

Sara wiped away her tears and sighed. She took a deep breath and said, "Because I've been looking out for Eric since he started working at the lab. I should have protected him and I didn't. I should've been the one who got shot. I don't understand why they would go after him instead of me!"

She started crying again to the point where she had trouble breathing. Danny held her in his arms and didn't let go until she stopped crying. When she had finally calmed down, he pulled her up off the couch and into the bathroom. He helped her wash off her face and then gave her one of his t-shirts and pajama bottoms to change into.

Once he made sure she had fallen asleep on the couch, he went into his bedroom and fell asleep in a few minutes. It had been around midnight when Danny felt the bed dip slightly, then felt Sara curl up next to him. He could feel her shaking and he put his arm around her and soon they both fell asleep.

End of Flashback

Danny smiled to himself as he stepped outside. "Hey." he said as he kissed Sara's forehead and sat down next to her.

"Hey you!" she answered.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked her.

"Just looking at the stars." she said.

"Huh. Mind if I join you?"

She smiled at him and said, "Be my guest."

After about an hour Danny stood up and helped Sara up. He laughed and said, "I've never done that before."

Sara looked shocked as she said, "Really? My brothers and I used to do this all the time. When Tim and I got married we started doing it too."

She smiled when she said, "You know, I never thought I'd say this but it sucks not being able to work anymore."

Danny laughed. "What, are you too big to fit behnd your desk in the print lab?"

"Very funny." she said. "Come on. Let's go inside."

When they were inside Sara locked the door and followed Danny into the kitchen. As she walked into the room she was startled to see Danny lying on the floor with a small amount of blood trickling down his forehead.

"Oh my God, Danny." she whispered as she carefully knelt down next to him.

She reached up to grab the phone when a voice said, "Don't move." She looked up and saw a gun pointed at her head.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. "Please don't hurt him. Let him go."

Another voice behind her said, "Don't worry Detective Brady. You and your friend are both coming with us. Now stand up and don't try anything." Sara slowly stood up. "Put your hands up and turn around."

Sara did as she was told. "Oh my God." she said when she saw who their captors were.

"Now don't tell me you don't remember me Detective. You helped your boss and your husband throw my ass in jail five years ago. The you shot Clavo in the parking lot of your crime lab and killed him. So now, you are going to pay for what you did. Well, you and your baby anyway."

Sara winced as she felt a rope being tied around her wrists. "You're not gonna get away with this. Horatio will find us, then he'll find you." she said as he and his guys dragged her and Danny out the back door and into the back of a van.

Ramon Cruz had escaped from prison and she knew he was out to get revenge on her for killing his little brother.

TBC

Review please! Let me know what you think! If you're thinking, 'How did Sara kill Clavo?', I'll go into that more in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**When Three Teams Unite Chapter 3**

Horatio walked down the hallway in search of Speedle. He went straight to the trace lab, hoping the younger man was there.

"Speed?" he called out.

"Over here H." he heard.

He walked over to the printer where he found Speed waiting for results on their current case. Once he had the results in his hand, Speedle turned around to face his boss.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Have you talked to Sara this morning?" Horatio said.

Shaking his head, Tim replied, "No, why?"

"She was supposed to be in court this morning to testify on an old case and she never showed up."

Tim took a deep breath. "Do you think something's happened to her?"

Horatio gave him a serious look and said, "Before we assume anything I need you to tell me a few things first. When was the last time you talked to her?"

"Yesterday afternoon. I didn't go home last night because we needed more evidence to put this guy away."

"Okay, where are your kids?" Horatio asked.

"They're spending the week with Frankie and Veronica. They were with them last night."

Horatio took that in before he asked, "What about Danny and Flack?"

"Max wanted to catch up with Flack and they went to a club. Danny stayed with Sara last night."

"Alright. Here's what we're going to do; I want you to call Sara and I'll call Mr. Messer." Horatio said.

Speed took out his cell phone and quickly dialed the house. With every ring that passed and Sara didn't answer, he got more and more worried. He hung up and said to Horatio, "She's not picking up."

"Neither is Danny. I'm going to call the team and we're going to go over there right now." Horatio replied.

Speed nodded as he followed Horatio out of the lab.

'Please let them be okay.' he thought.

10 minutes later

"Sara? Danny?" Calleigh called out. She went into the living room while Eric, Ryan, Natalia, Frank, and Horatio spread out with their guns drawn. Speedle followed Ryan downstairs. They both ran upstairs when they heard Natalia yell, "I've got something!"

Speed stopped dead in his tracks when he saw blood on the floor. "Oh God." he said.

Calleigh ran into the room and got to work. When she was finished she looked up and said, "It's positive. One of them was bleeding when they were taken."

Everyone looked up as Frank walked into the kitchen holding an envelope. "Found this in the mailbox." he said. "It's addressed to you Horatio."

Horatio took the envelope and slowly opened it. He pulled out three items. The first two were pictures and the last one was a phone number. He looked at the pictures before handing them to Eric and Speed. They were both shocked to see pictures of Danny and Sara tied up in a room. Danny had a cut on his forehead and it looked like his lip was bleeding. Sara looked much worse. She had cuts on her face, blood coming from her mouth, and a black eye. On her white tank top they could see the blood.

"H we have to find them. She could go into labor at any time and God only knows what could happen to their baby." Natalia said.

Everyone looked over at Speed. He could feel them staring at him and he quickly blinked back the tears that had begun to form in his eyes. "What about the phone number?" he asked.

Horatio took his cell phone out, put it on speaker, and dialed the number.

"Well, well. Lieutenant Caine." a man's voice said. Calleigh gasped slightly and Speedle and Eric's gazes darkened.

"Ramon, how did you get out of prison?" Calleigh asked.

"You guys don't know? I escaped a few days ago, and I thought I'd pay my favorite CSI and her friend a visit. Isn't that right Mrs. Brady?" Everyone's breath caught as they heard Danny and Sara trying to talk against their gags.

"Why are you doing this?" Speed asked.

"Detective Speedle, back from the dead. You want to know why I'm doing this? I'm doing this because your wife killed my brother, and now she and your baby are going to pay one hell of a price for it. We'll see what happens to Detective Messer after I get rid of your wife and her baby."

Speed looked at Horatio before he said, "What do you mean she killed him?"

"Ask your boss." Ramon said.

Suddenly they all heard, "Please! You have to find us!"

It was Sara's voice!

"Shut her up!" Ramon yelled.

Natalia and Calleigh both gasped when they heard Sara scream, right before Ramon hung up.

Speed shook slightly before he asked Horatio, "What was he talking about?"

Horatio sighed as he began. "The day that Eric was shot, Clavo showed up at the lab..."

_Flashback: 1 year ago_

"You're here because you want us to kill you." Horatio said.

He and Sara were standing in front of the lab with their guns drawn with several patrol officers and detectives behind them. Sara had almost lost her best friend today and he wasn't sure how much longer she could keep it together.

Horatio hoped she could stay calm long enough to get this done. He glanced over at the young woman and could see the anger in her eyes. He would wait for her to give the order.

"Yet another startling revelation on the obvious." Clavo said.

"Don't test us Clavo." Sara said.

"We will kill you Clavo. This ends, right now." said Horatio.

"I know... I know. So the two of you take care." Clavo said as he raised his gun.

"Now!" Sara yelled.

She and Horatio both fired, and Clavo fell to the ground. They walked over to him as they holstered their guns.

"Go to hell." Sara said before she closed her eyes and sighed, thankful this monster was out of their lives for good.

"Take care Clavo." Horatio said.

End Of Flashback

"... and she had Alexx compare the kill shot to her gun and it was a match." Horatio said as he finished his story.

Tim sighed before asking, "How did Ramon know that Sara was the one who killed Clavo?"

Ryan quietly replied, "It was in the newspaper report about the shooting."

Speedle bit his lip and sighed again.

"Alright. Speed, Eric, I want you to stay here and collect any evidence that will help us find Sara and Danny. The rest of you, come back to the lab with me and we'll find a lead." Horatio said.

Once the other CSI's left Eric turned to Speed.

"You okay?"

Speedle looked at his best friend and said, "No. Cruz took Danny and my pregnant wife. Eric, I'm so scared that I'm going to lose her or the baby and.." He stopped in the middle of his sentence because the last thing he wanted to do was lose it.

"Hey," Eric said putting his hand on Tim's shoulder, "we're going to find all three of them. Alive."

Speed smiled as he and Eric hugged. He wasn't going to give up.

Meanwhile-

"You dumb bitch! If you try something like that again I'll do worse than this!" Ramon said as he kicked Sara in the stomach.

Sara screamed again and tears started rolling down her face.

Danny could only watch helplessly as his friend cried out in pain. He knew he had to do something before Sara lost her baby.

TBC

As always, read and review please! Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

_**When Three Teams Unite Chapter 4**_  
Back at the lab, behind Horatio's closed office door, something very important was happening. Horatio was on a three-way call with Gil Grissom and Mac Taylor. Sara had worked closely with both of their teams and both men were immediatley concerned when they found out what was going on.

Flack had called his boss the minute he found out Danny and Sara had been kidnapped. He was now standing across from Horatio, listening intently to the three men on speaker phone.

"Do we know who took them?" Mac asked.

"A man named Ramon Cruz. We put him in jail five years ago for murder, he escaped a few days ago, and now he wants revenge on Sara for killing his brother. Danny was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Horatio answered.

"As long as Danny's with Sara, he'll do whatever he has to do to keep her and the baby safe." Mac told him.

"Are there any leads on their whereabouts?" Grissom asked.

"No. Now I've got my people working on it, but they can only work so fast, and I really don't want our night shift on it." Horatio said.

"In that case, I'll get my team and we'll come down there right away." Mac replied.

"Thank you Mac. I know Danny is one of yours and you want him back. I really appreciate your help." Horatio said.

"Sara's one of ours too and you're welcome. We're on our way." Mac said.

"See you soon." Horatio told him.

"What about you Grissom?" he asked the other man.

"You know how valuable Sara is to us. After all, she did train Greg. My team and I will see you in a few hours." Grissom said.

"See you then." Horatio told him before hanging up.

Horatio was about to say something when he and Flack heard an urgent knocking on the door. Horatio looked over at the younger man.

Flack shrugged and said, "Even Mac ain't that fast."

Horatio gave a small chuckle as he moved to answer the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see Detective Jake Berkley standing on the other side.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" Horatio asked.

"Tim called me and told me what was going on." Jake told him.

"Come in." Horatio said.

When Flack saw the other detective come in, he walked over to the two men.

"Don Flack." he said as he and Jake shook hands.

"Jake Berkley." the other man replied.

"Sara's told me a lot about you." Flack said.

"Yeah. She and I were childhood friends. She was my best friend." Jake replied.

"I'm assuming you want to work on this case then." Horatio said.

Jake nodded.

Horatio sighed. "Jake I know you care about her but-"

"Yeah I do care about her. I want to help you find her. We grew up together; she's like a sister to me." Jake said.

Horatio nodded.

"Go find Frank and tell him to get things set up for our guests."

"Guests?"

"Two other CSI teams are flying in to help us find Sara and Danny."

"You got it." Jake said before running out of Horatio's office.

"Horatio!" Horatio turned around when he heard his name being called. He wasn't at all surprised to see Alexx Woods rushing towards him. He knew she must be worried sick about Sara and Danny. The young woman was like a daughter to Alexx. Sara and her brothers had been orphans and were moved from foster home to foster home until Frankie was old enough to take care of her and Max. Alexx had immediatley adopted her and they were very close.

"Is there any news yet?" she asked.

"Not yet Alexx." he told her.

"I just saw Calleigh and she told me Clavo Cruz's brother is responsible."

"Yeah. He's out for revenge because Sara killed Clavo." Horatio said.

"That sick son of a bitch is still as twisted as the day we met him. You remember Michelle Cormier? That could be Sara or Danny!"

Horatio put his hand on Alexx's shoulder. "We're not going to let anything happen to them Alexx."

She smiled lightly and said, "If Ramon hurts either of my babies, I'll kill him myself."

Horatio smiled to himself as he watched the beautiful ME walk away.

Meanwhile-

Sara groaned as she felt herself being pulled up.

"Sara. Come on sweetie, open your eyes for me." Danny said as he moved her body.

"Danny? What's going on?"

"Your boy Cruz untied us after he beat the hell out of you and you passed out."

"Oh my God, the baby." she said as she remembered what had taken place.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. We don't know if anything's wrong yet." Danny told her.

He carefully lifted up her tank top until her entire stomach was visible. He gently put his hands on either side of her stomach and slightly pressed.

"The baby's still moving. I think he's okay."

"What about theses black and blue marks? Do you think it's internal bleeding?"

Danny shook his head. "No, you'd be in pain."

He pulled her shirt back down and sat across from her. "So what's the story with the two of you?" he asked.

Sara sighed and said, "It's a long story."

Danny smiled. "We aren't going anywhere."

Later-

Danny sighed as Sara finished her story.

"Wow." he said as he ran a hand through his hair.

Sara laughed as she said, "I told you it was a long story."

She sighed and asked, "What time is it?"

Danny help his watch up to the moonlight coming from the window. "11:30. We should probably try and get some sleep." he told her.

She nodded. "Yeah."

They both layed down and after a few seconds Danny chuckled as he felt Sara curl up next to him again.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

"I know. Don't worry, they'll find us."

Sara sat up and said, "You don't know that. You don't know what these guys are capable of doing." She shook her head and continued, "If Ramon is anything like Clavo, he'll never give up. He will stop at nothing."

Danny slowly coaxed her back down and put his arm around her. "Try not to think about it right now." he told her.

She nodded, and soon they both fell asleep.

Back at the lab-

Horatio, Jake, Flack, and Alexx looked up as they heard the elevator open. Mac and his team stepped out, followed by Grissom and his team. Horatio shook hands with Mac and Grissom.

"Any news yet?" Catherine asked.

Just before he could answer, Natalia, Speed, and Eric came running down the hallway.

Natalia caught her breath and said, "Patrol's just picked up one of Ramon's guys. They're keeping him at their location until we get there."

Before Horatio knew it, his entire team was at his side. "Alright. Alexx, I want you to stay here."

Alexx nodded.

"Sid, I want you to go with Alexx." Mac said.

"You too Doc." Grissom said.

Everyone watched as the three ME's walked out of sight.

"Okay," Horatio said as he put on his sunglasses, "let's go talk to our guy."

If the lab techs hadn't been so busy trying to find one of their own, they would have seen all three teams running down the hallway, rushing, before it was too late.

TBC

Okay, now I'm asking for everyones help! I would really appreciate it if you guys would help me name Sara's baby! If you think of any boy's or girl's names that start with J let me know. Also, do you guys want the baby to be a boy or a girl? And as always, read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

_**When Three Teams Unite Chapter 5**_

_Tim sighed. They had been in there all night and he had no idea what was even happening. He stood up and started pacing, waiting for someone to tell him if Sara was going to live._

'Why the hell did she push me out of the way?' he thought.

He stopped pacing when the surgeon finally came out. The rest of the team stood, fearing the worst.

"How is she?" Speed asked.

"Mr. Speedle, I'm sorry. We did everything we could, but the bullet was just too close to her heart."

Speed shook his head and asked, "What about our baby?"

"She must have been beaten severely because the baby was already dead when she was shot. There's no doubt in my mind that she didn't know the baby was already gone. I'm sorry." the surgeon said before turning around and heading back into the OR.

As soon as everything became clear in Speed's mind, his legs gave out and he would have fallen to the floor if Eric hadn't caught him. He slumped to the floor with his face buried in his hands. He could feel Eric's arms around him for a second before Alexx took over.

'This can't be happening!' his mind screamed.

Speedle sat up in bed, breathing heavily and sweating.

"It was just a dream." he whispered.

He flopped back down on the bed. Looking over at his alarm clock he saw it was only midnight. It had only been three hours ago that Horatio sent him home.

Before coming home he decided that it was finally time to tell Frankie, Veronica, Max, and his kids that Sara and Danny had been taken.

He shivered slightly as he thought anout the looks on their faces when they found out. Johnny and Jamie had begged him to bring them home. He sighed, too tired to argue with them, and brought them home. He was happy to see three patrol officers surrounding their house.

'At least the kids will be safe.' he thought.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his bedroom door open.

"Dad?"

He sat up again to see both of his children standing in the doorway.

"Come here you guys." he said, pulling the covers back. Jamie and Johnny climbed into bed with Tim, on either side of him.

"Dad, are you going to find Mom?" Jamie asked.

Tim wrapped his arm around his daughter and said, "We're doing everything we can to find your mom and Danny."

"Dad does this have anything to do with Eric getting shot last year?" Johnny asked.

Tim sighed and said, "Yeah."

"She and Danny will be okay, won't they?" Johnny asked his father.

"I promise we'll find both of them and bring them back." Tim said.

He kissed his kids and they all fell asleep, hoping that soon, with all three teams working together, they would be able to bring Danny and Sara home.

Later that night

Sara woke up when she felt the baby kicking furiously inside of her. She groaned as she propped herself up on her elbow, the pain from the beating finally affecting her.

Her shifting caused Danny to wake up too.

"You okay?" he asked.

Sara chuckled and said, "Yeah. This kid has one mean kick. I'm definitely going to be a soccer mom."

Danny smiled and said, "How do you live with that for nine months?"

Sara rolled her eyes and reached for Danny's hand. She placed his hand on her stomach so he could feel the baby moving.

"Wow, that is one hell of a kick." he said.

Sara smiled. "See, it's not that bad is it?"

"Not really. You know, you're going to be a great mom to this baby." Danny told her.

"Well, it's the third time around. If I'm no good at it by now I'd be a little scared. I just hope I don't fail this baby like I did with Johnny and Jamie."

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked.

"I was so young when I had Johnny and Jamie was only five when Tim left and I had to work all the time. It just always felt like I was abandoning them."

"Hey, hey. You are an amazing mother and your kids love you so much." Danny told her.

Sara smiled at him and said, "Thanks."

Danny smiled back and moved his hand from Sara's stomach to tuck a strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear. Then he moved his hand down to gently stroke her cheek.

Sara placed her hand on top of Danny's. She looked into his eyes as his lips slowly moved towards hers.

"Danny." she whispered.

Finally thier lips met and Sara wrapped her arms around Danny's neck. She moaned when she felt his hands start to lift up her tank top. She lifted her arms, allowing him to get rid of her shirt. They kissed again breaking apart just long enough for Danny to pull his t-shirt off, before their lips met once again.

Soon they were both out of their clothes and making love for the first time. Unfortunately, neither of them saw the small red light from the video camera that was pointed directly at them.

After awhile they both collapsed, clinging to each other and breathing heavily.

"I can't believe we just did that." Sara said, still trying to catch her breath.

"You alright?" Danny asked.

Sara kissed him and said, "Yeah. I'm okay."

Danny sighed. "How are we gonna explain this to everyone?"

"I don't know." Sara told him.

She wrapped her arm around Danny's waist and said, "Can I tell you something."

He nodded and she continued, "When I found out that Tim was alive and then he came back, I was so happy. Then when I found out I was pregnant it seemed like nothing could ever go wrong again. But these last few months we've been fighting alot. At first it was about little things and then we started fighting about him leaving. I would accuse him of abandoning us and he would start yelling at me and telling me I was overreacting and sometimes he wonders why he even came back."

Danny turned around in Sara's arms and he could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Why didn't you say anything to stop me when I kissed you?" he asked her.

"Because I didn't want you to." she told him.

"I was relieved when you and Flack came here because it created less time for Tim and I to fight. Then I started thinking about you and that night I came to your apartment after Eric was shot and I remembered how supportive you were and how being with you just felt right."

Danny smiled at her and said, "You're right. Everything that's happened between us so far feels right. Except for us getting kidnapped."

Sara laughed and said, "Yeah. Everything's been amazing except for that. You know what?"

"What?" Danny asked.

"I'm falling in love with you." Sara said.

She ran her hand through Danny's hair and kissed him.

Just before they pulled apart, Sara felt her body tremble and she pulled back gasping.

"Oh no. Danny?"

Danny looked at her with concern immediately filling his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Sara looked down, and slowly raised her head, her breathing uneven and shakey.

"Danny, my water just broke."

TBC

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter done. It's been a very busy month. I hope you all like the chapter and please comment to let me know what you think! :)


	6. Chapter 6

_**When Three Teams Unite Chapter 6 Part 1**_  
"What? Are you sure?" Danny asked.

Sara nodded. "Oh yeah."

"Okay, so what do we do?" Danny asked.

"We have to find a way out of this place." Sara told him.

Danny nodded and as fast as they could they both got dressed, Danny helping Sara as much as he could.

Sara's hands suddenly shot to her stomach as her first contraction hit her. "Ohhh." she groaned as she grabbed the wall, trying to stay upright.

Danny was instantly at her side, holding her hand and trying to soothe her. "Shhh, you're okay. Just breathe through it." he whispered.

She nodded and squeezed his hand, breathing through her contraction. Once the contraction ended, she was able to straighten up. She sighed and said, "It's okay. It's over."

Danny helped her sit and then sat down next to her. Sara leant forward, grabbing Danny's hand when she had another contraction. She sat back when her pain subsided, leaning her head against Danny's shoulder, breathing heavily and starting to sweat.

Danny looked at his watch and said, "These contractions are coming kind of fast."

Sara looked at Danny, fear evident in her eyes. "We've got to get away from here." she said wincing as she felt another contraction begining.

"That's not going to happen detective." Ramon said, entering the room. He walked over to Danny and Sara, kneeling down and taking Sara's hand in his own. He motioned for two men to come over. Sara knew they were holding something behind their backs, but she couldn't see around Ramon's body.

Before she or Danny knew what was happening, the men Ramon had motioned over grabbed Danny and pulled him away from Sara. Sara tried to break away from Ramon, but he was gripping her wrist too tightly.

"Ramon you're hurt- Ahhh!" Sara screamed when she felt more pressure building inside of her.

"Shut up!" Ramon yelled. "Now here's what's going to happen until you have this kid. You're gonna do exactly as I say otherwise I'll get rid of your friend much sooner than I planned. Get up."

He grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her up. Once Sara was on her feet she could see Danny. His hands had been taped together in front of him and she could see that one of the men had a gun pointed at his back.

Ramon walked her over to a corner of the room said, "Don't make me tie you up too." He paused then asked, "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

Sara scoffed at him and pulled her arm back. She started to walk away, but Ramon pulled her back so that her back was facing him and he had one of her arms pinned behind her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He ran his hand up and down her arm and said, "I was just imagining how beautiful you'll look in a coffin."

Sara pulled away again. "I know what you're imagining!" she snarled. "Stay away from me. I'd kill us all before I'd let you touch me."

Ramon's hand flew back and Sara fell to the floor, her face stinging. She was holding the side of her face when Ramon pulled her up again.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that!" he yelled at her.

Sara flinched when she felt a gun barrel being pressed into her back.

"Walk." Ramon told her.

As they all walked out to the car Sara tried to stop her tears from falling, but they spilled out and ran down her cheeks.

'Please let them find us before it's too late' she thought. She shared a look with Danny before they were both blindfolded and put in the backseat.

The next morning at the lab

Speed stepped out of the elevator and headed towards Horatio's office.

"Morning Tim." a cheerful voice said.

He turned around and saw Calleigh walking towards him with Lindsay.

"Hey." he said. "Did you get anything out of your suspect last night?" he asked them.

Lindsay sighed and crossed her arms in front of her, one hand still holding her coffee. "Nothing helpful anyway." she said.

Tim groaned and ran a hand across his face. "What does that mean?"

"It means that the guy was a sarcastic jackass all night." Lindsay told him.

"We were just on our way to talk to Horatio." Calleigh said.

"Yeah, me too." Tim replied.

"Let's go then." Calleigh said.

The three of them walked up to Horatio's office. When they walked in they found Horatio deep in conversation with Grissom.

"Hey H." Tim said.

"Good morning everyone." Horatio said.

"Where's Mac?" Lindsay asked.

"He's with Frank and Dectective Flack. They're out tracking down a lead." Horatio explained.

"What is it?" Speedle asked.

"One of Ramon's boys has been known to call prostitutes whenever he's feeling lonely." Grissom said.

"So you're thinking that he'll slip up, figuring that we're all so busy looking for Ramon that no one will even think about looking for him." Calleigh said.

"Exactly." Horatio told her.

"Now all we have to do is hope this guy screws up." Speed said.

Just then Horatio's cell phone rang. "Frank. Yeah. Oh good, bring him in. We'll meet you there." He hung up and saw the four people in his office looking at him expectantly.

"They got him." he said. "Calleigh will you go get everyone and tell them to meet us in interrogation?"

Calleigh nodded and ran down the stairs to let everyone know they had a suspect on his way in.

A few minutes later

The three teams turned around when they heard shouting coming from the hallway. They saw Frank and Flack on both sides of a man who was struggling as hard as he could to get away. In front of them was Mac who looked ready to shoot the guy. He held the door open for the two detectives who were still struggling with the suspect.

"Meet Manny Ochoa." Mac said.

"Let me go!" Manny yelled.

"Sit down and shut up!" Frank said as he and Flack shoved him down into the waiting chair.

"Man I know my rights and I want a lawyer!" Manny said.

"Hey!" Flack said, "What did he just tell you? Quiet! You're givin' me a migrane!"

"Mr. Ochoa, where are our CSI's?" Natalia asked.

"No comment." Manny said.

"Where's Cruz?" Warrick asked.

"No comment."

"Mr. Ochoa this is not a joke. Now where are our people?" Nick asked.

Manny smirked at him.

"Man don't you say it." Nick said, warning in his voice.

"No. Comment." Manny said crossing his arms and putting his feet on the table.

Tim pushed his feet off the table and slammed his hands down. "Where are they?" he yelled.

Manny scoffed and said, "What's his problem?"

Ryan and Eric gently pulled Tim back. "Speed you have to calm down." Eric whispered.

As all of this was going on, Stella had pulled Catherine aside.

"This isn't working." Stella whispered.

Catherine sighed and said, "Yeah, I know. Got any suggestions?"

Stella smiled. "A game." she replied.

Catherine smiled knowingly. "Good cop, bad cop?"

"Oh yeah." Stella told her.

"I'm up for it if you are." Catherine said.

"Let's do it. Oh, Manny?" Stella called.

TBC__

Sorry about the long wait everyone! A lot has been going on this summer and on Monday a close friend of mine was shot and killed. He was very important to me and I'm very upset that someone would do something like this to him. The person who shot him was 16 and they were going to try this person in juvenile court, but now they may try this person as an adult. That is what we're all hopng for. My friend's dad needs all of us right now and we're trying to be there for him. All we have to do now is get through the prayer service and the funeral. So I'm not too sure when the next half of this chapter will be posted. More than likely it will be after Sunday. I'm wasn't sure I would get something posted this soon but writing my fics gives me something else to put my mind on. 


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

_**When Three Teams Unite Chapter 6 Part 2**_

"I can't believe that didn't work!" said Stella looking stunned.

"It would have if the guys lawyer hadn't walked in." Greg said, not looking up from the paperwork he was filling out.

"Who the hell called the guy a lawyer anyway?" asked Hawkes.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Jake said walking out of the room.

At the PD

Jake, Frank, Flack, Angell, Brass, and Sofia all gathered around Frank's computer looking at phone records. Frank was scrolling down, trying to find anything that was even a little out of the ordinary that would help them find Danny and Sara.

"Wait. Look at that." Angell said pointing to one of the addresses.

"It's an abandoned house." Jake said.

"That's where they are." Flack said.

Frank grabbed his cell phone and dialed. "Tell Horatio and the others to get down here right now and I want every available officer down here too."

Later

"All right, everybody listen up!" Frank yelled. "This is where we believe CSI's Messer and Speedle are being held. We're going to approach the house with extreme caution. We got neighbors on both sides. We're going to get them out first, then enter. Tonight Speedle and Messer are the only case we're concerned about."

Sara groaned as another contraction ran through her body. "Oh God." she moaned.

When they had arrived at the house, Ramon had carried her upstairs, out her on a bed, then locked both her and Danny in the bedroom.

She groaned in agony, squeezing Danny's hand as her stomach contracted again. She collapsed against the pillows as it ended. Danny let go of her hand and walked to the end of the bed lifting up the blanket he had placed over the lower half of Sara's body. He lowered the blanket and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Eight centimeters." he said walking back to the bed and sitting next to Sara.

"I don't think I can do this." Sara said.

"Look at me." Danny said. "Everything's going to be okay."

Sara sighed, turning away from Danny.

"You don't know that." she said softly. "Once I have this baby Ramon's going to kill all three of us."

Danny wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest.

Sara turned in his arms and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Danny smiled and leaned down, gently kissing her. "It's not your fault. There's still a chance they'll find us." he said.

"They're not going to find us." she told him looking at him with sadness in her eyes. "I love you Danny."

"I love you too." he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

Outside

"Okay everyone, let's do this." Horatio said, drawing his gun.

The moment the CSI's entered the house they were in an instant fire fight. With all of the CSI's, patrol officers, and detectives, along with the SWAT team all of Ramon's men were either dead or wounded within minutes.

"Where's Ramon?" Calleigh asked.

Suddenly they heard a bang upstairs. The CSI's ran upstairs and into the bedroom and what they saw shocked them. Ramon had his gun pointed at Sara who was squeezing Danny's hand and breathing through a contraction.

"Don't come any closer!" Ramon yelled. He pulled Sara away from Danny and pointed his gun at her head. "I swear to God I'll shoot her!"

"Come on man, let them go." Nick said.

Ramon laughed and said, "You people still don't get it do you? She killed my brother! Now it's her turn to die."

"Wait!" Tim yelled.

"Tim what are you doing?" Sara asked, wincing in pain.

"Trying to save you and our baby." Tim told her.

"No. If you shoot him he'll shoot me, but you can still save the baby."

Tim shook his head, looking unsure of what to do.

"Tim if you love me you will send this crazy son of a bitch straight to hell!" she yelled.

She suddenly pulled back when she heard a sharp ping.

Everyone was silent as Ramon looked down and saw blood seeping through his shirt on the right side of his chest. He fell to the floor, still breathing.

"Get an ambulance!" Ryan yelled down to the patrol officers.

Their attention was soon focused back on Sara when she screamed in pain. "I feel like I'm dying!" she moaned.

That was all it took for everyone to spring into action. Danny was behind Sara holding her up, Tim was next to her holding her hand, and Hawkes was ready to deliver the baby.

"Okay everyone, let's go wait downstairs." Grissom said quickly ushering everyone out of the bedroom. He pulled Catherine aside and quietly said, "I think you should stay with Sara. Help her through this."

Catherine nodded and closed the door behind her.

"How far apart are her contractions?" Hawkes asked Danny.

"About two minutes." Danny told him.

"Okay. She's fully dialated. Sara, you need to start pushing now." Hawkes said in a loud, clear voice hoping that the tone of his voice would calm her down.

"Okay." Sara whimpered. She took a deep breath and pushed.

"Come on girl, you can do this." Catherine said, coaching her friend through her pain.

"Oh God! I can't do this!" Sara groaned.

"Yes you can, you have to." Catherine said.

"Push Sara." Hawkes told the young woman.

"Owww ow ow!" Sara screamed.

"Keep pushing baby." Tim said.

"Alright the head's out!" Hawkes said. "One more big push."

Sara took a deep breath, and pushed as hard as she could. She felt the baby slip out of her body. She gasped as she fell back against Danny.

Hawkes looked up, smiling and said, "It's a boy."

Sara looked at Tim and they both laughed with joy.

"Congratulations you two." Catherine said, tears rolling down her face.

The laughing and happiness didn't last long though.

"Ahhhhhh!" Sara screamed when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her abdomen again.

"What was that Hawkes?" Danny asked.

"I don't know." the former ME said, looking concerned. He looked up when he was done examining Sara with a shocked look on his face. "You're having twins." he said.

"WHAT!?" Sara and Tim said together.

"You have to get ready to push again." Hawkes said.

Sara sobbed in agony when she was hit with more pain.

Danny desperately wanted to comfort the woman he loved, but knew he couldn't.

Sara cried out in pain, "I feel like I'm being ripped apart!"

Tim held his wife's hand as she pushed again. "Come on baby, we're almost there." he said.

"Here it comes!" Hawkes said.

Sara's body shuddered as she gave one final push.

"It's a girl." the young CSI said, tears welling up in his eyes. After he cut the umbilical cord, Hawkes put both babies in Sara's arms and stood back with Catherine and Danny, watching as Sara and Tim smiled down at their children.

"We'll go wait for the ambulance downstaris." Catherine said. She, Danny, and Hawkes left the room.

Danny stayed behind for a moment, watching Sara with her children. He was surprised when she looked up at him and their eyes met. She opened her mouth to call out for him, but Danny shook his head. He smiled at her as the tears in his eyes rolled down his face. He quietly closed the door and walked downstairs.

TBC

Comments please! Let me know if you're liking it so far! I'm dying for someone to comment!


	8. Chapter 8

_**When Three Teams Unite Chapter 7**_  
Sara sat in her hospital bed, feeding her new daughter, Jolee. Tim had taken their son Jaden back to the nursery and then had gone to the lab for a few hours. She sat thinking about everything that had happened. Ramon had survived the gunshot wound to the chest. As soon as he was able to be released, he would go back to jail and await his new trial date. The DA was planning on charging Ramon with kidnapping and attempted murder.

She looked up when she heard a knock on the door. She smiled when she saw Danny standing in the doorway.

"Hey." he said softly.

"Hey. Come on in." she said.

"Is it safe?" he asked.

Sara laughed and said, "Yes, it's safe. Tim went to the lab for awhile."

Danny walked into the room with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans, and looking unsure of himself.

Sara gently placed Jolee back into her bed, then turned back to Danny. "Come here." she said.

Danny slowly walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off when Sara threw hers arms around his neck and kissed him. Danny instantly returned the kiss, deepening it as he put his hand behind her neck, pulling her closer.

Sara slowly pulled back and gently pulled Danny into the bed with her. Danny wrapped his arm around her shoulders and just held her.

"What are we gonna do about this?" he asked.

"I don't know." she said, entwining her fingers with his. "So when are you going back to New York?" she asked him.

"Not for awhile. Mac wants us to stay here until the trial is over. Grissom and the others are staying too."

Sara nodded and sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." There's just so much to think about."

Danny laughed humorlessly and said, "Tell me about it." He paused before softly saying, "I wish I could've helped you more when you were in labor."

Sara looked up at him and said, "You were there. That was enough."

Danny shook his head and said, "No. It wasn't. I couldn't do anything to help you. I felt completely helpless, watching you scream in pain."

Sara took Danny's face in her hands and said, "There wasn't anything you could have done. I wish I knew what to say to you, but I don't. The only thing you need to know is I love you. I want to be with you."

Danny pulled away with a shocked expression on his face. "What about Tim? What are you gonna do if he finds out we had sex?"

Sara sighed and said, "Things have been hell between Tim and I the past few months. I guess things just aren't going to end happily ever after for us." She looked down at her hands and quietly said, "I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked her.

"I always thought nothing could break Tim and I apart, but being with you... I never intended to fall in love with you."

"So are you saying you wish this hadn't happened?" Danny asked.

"God no." Sara sighed. She wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and said, "I meant what I said. I love you so much."

Danny sighed and put his arms around her, holding her close. "I love you too."

Sara kissed him slowly, then rested her head on his shoulder.

"I have to go." Danny said. He kissed Sara on her cheek, then left the room.

Sara smiled to herself.

3 Weeks Later

Sara pushed Danny onto his back and climbed on top of him. She pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. She unbuttoned his dress shirt and pushed it off his shoulders.

"I want you so bad." she said.

Danny moaned when he felt Sara's lips descend on his chest and start making their way down his torso. Once she reached the waist of his jeans, she stopped and went back up to kiss his lips again. Danny returned the kiss eagerly, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her down on top of him. He pulled her shirt off and had just started to undo her bra, when they heard the front door open and heard someone go into one of the guestrooms. Danny groaned in frustration.

"That's probably Flack." Sara whispered.

The trial would start in a few days and the visiting CSI teams were planning on staying until it was over. It has been decided that the visiting criminalists would stay with the Miami CSI's, Frank, Alexx, and Jake at their homes. Flack, Danny, and Stella were staying with Tim and Sara.

Sara grabbed her shirt and put it back on. Danny sat up and did the same with his shirt. Sara kissed him softly, before walking out of her bedroom and downstairs.

"Hey Sara!" Stella said, walking into the kitchen after her run.

"Hey Stel." she said smiling as her friend collapsed into one of the chairs.

"Is it always this hot in Miami?" Stella asked, still panting.

Sara laughed as she handed her a bottle of water. "Hotter."

Sara turned around to stare out of the window and jumped slightly when she felt Stella's hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. Are you okay?" she asked.

Sara nodded her head.

"Liar." Stella said, gently nudging Sara's shoulder.

"It's nothing Stel. I'm fine. I promise." She smiled at Stella again, before walking upstairs to take care of the twins.

"Okay." Stella said, biting the inside of her lip and still not convinced that she was hearing the truth.

The Next Day at the Lab

"Hey Nicky." Sara said, smiling when she saw her friend in the break room.

"Morning beautiful." Nick said. "How are the twins doing?" he asked.

"They're great." she said.

"So are you ready to testify at Ramon's trial?"

"You know it." Sara answered.

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Nick said.

"Have you ever kept something from someone you love?" Sara asked.

"Like what?" Nick asked.

"Something you knew would destroy the person if they found out."

Nick looked up from the file he was reading and asked, "Now what kind of secrets are we talkin' about here?"

'It's nothing. Just forget I mentioned it." Sara said, standing up.

Nick jumped up and grabbed Sara's arm to stop her from leaving.

"Come on Sara. Obviously you brought it up for a reason. Tell me what's going on."

"Okay." Sara said, allowing Nick to guide her back to the couch.

"What happened?" asked Nick.

Sara put her face in her hands and said, "I slept with Danny."

"When?" Nick asked, sounding shocked.

"While we were kidnapped." Sara looked up and seeing the look on Nick's face said, "You hate me now." She stood up and started to walk away saying, "I'm really sorry I put all of this on you."

"Sara, wait!" Nick said, following her. He got in front of her and blocked the door. "Listen to me. I don't hate you. But you have to tell Speed what's going on. If he finds out from someone else, you might not be able to work things out."

Sara chuckled and said, "That's the thing. I'm not sure if I want to work things out with him."

Nick gave her a questioning look and she said, "I love Danny."

Nick sighed and said, "Oh, boy."

"Nick I came to you because I really need a friend right now. I wanted to tell Stella, but I didn't know how."

Nick smiled and said, "You know you can always talk to me. I'm always here for you."

Sara smiled and said, "Thanks Nick."

"You're welcome. Come here." Nick said, holding out his arms. Sara hugged him, grateful to have him here.

"You do know you're going to have to choose sooner or later, don't you?" he asked.

"I know." Sara whispered.

"Alright. I have to get to DNA. Valera's working on a sample for me."

"Okay. Nick?"

"What?"

"Thank you."

Nick winked at her and said, "No problem."

After her break was over, Sara began walking back to the print lab when her pager went off. She was so busy looking at her pager, she almost ran right into Danny.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey. I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"It's okay. What are you in such a hurry for?" he asked.

"Greg paged me and told me to get to the AV lab ASAP."

"I got the same page from Mac." he told her.

"We'd better get going." she said.

They both hurried to the AV lab, and when they got there they saw their friends all gathered around Tyler who was processing what looked like a video. When they walked in, they were shocked to see themselves on the screen. Everyone seemed to freeze when Danny and Sara walked in.

It took only a few seconds for Sara to realize that Ramon had taped her and Danny having sex. She was standing between Tim and Danny, which was probably a good thing, because Tim looked furious.

"What have you done?" he asked her.

Sara closed her eyes and said, "Oh my God."

TBC

What do you think? Comment and let me know if you like it. By the way, the character Sara, is not Sara Sidle. I hope no one was confused about that. I hope this doesn't cause me to lose any readers.


End file.
